


Fun In The Sun

by Magyka13, Maplestrazsa



Series: Many Splendid Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Positions, Oral, Overstimulation, Public Sex, dom berry, sans wearing a dress, sub classic sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: an RP with myself and Tylania (maplestrazsa on here) from Discord chat.I am Undertale Sans while they are Underswap SansEnjoy!





	Fun In The Sun

Blueberry was having the time of his life. Being on the surface was magnificent but it was not until today that he got to fulfill one of his dreams. Going to the beach near the ocean. His brother was much too lazy to bother with a whole day out and about and it was only recently he managed to convince his Mate to bring him. With reason that Sans would not have to go into the ocean himself. Blueberry was fine with that however, Splashing around in his blue bathing suit, with adorable cartoon bones, letting the waves push him over and back onto the beach just to run back out. He would run out of excitable energy soon enough.  
Sans sighed happily, as he watched his mate have fun in the ocean waves, his dress swaying in the wind as he holds his hat to his head to prevent it from blowing away in the wind. He is standing in front of the shaded beach chair they had set up a few beach umbrellas helped by sturdy bone constructs to create some shade, a large beach towel covering the sand under said area. Sans' feet are bare, feeling the sand between the bones of his toes the heat warming his bones comfortably. He beach chair itself did not have any armrests and was only slightly laid back, Blue always enjoying the view of the ocean. Sans told his mate he did not want to swim and he was glad the other did not push the issue. The truth was that Sans could not swim and was afraid of drowning after an accident when he was a child caused him to fall into the river in Snowden. He had almost died due to hypothermia and since then he had not wanted to swim since. Blue had helped him get over his fear unknowingly enough for him to be able to stand in a pool but had yet to convince Sans to swim with him. He knew it was inevitable that Blue find out of his fear and give him a lecture about opening up with stuff like that with his mate but Sans could not bring himself to tell his excitable lover. Suddenly the heat from the sun on his bones became uncomfortable as his heat set in unexpectedly. Whining softly, Sans went and sat down on the towel waiting for his mate to return so they could go home and deal with his heat. He would hate to inconvenience his love but he was sure Blue would not want to have sex in such a public place. Sitting so the inevitable juices that would drip from him would not soil the really nice dress Blue had gotten him just for today.  
Blue could feel a shift in his mate, spotting the content skeleton scurry to their beach spot and sit in the shade. While Sans didn’t like the water, his mate did like the beach as much as he did, which is why he was wearing his huge sun hat and lovely blue sundress today. Letting the ocean sweep him back to shore he stands up with a giggle and slowly trudges out of the surf. Being a skeleton made swimming surprising difficult, but fun! Once free of the watery pull he skips along the beach, enjoying the feel of the sand on his bare feet, and comes to settle next to his mate. "Enjoying the sun, Sans?" A sweet smell was lingering around their beach spot but he could not place it, the wind sweeping it away.  
"Yeah. It’s nice out here with the breeze and the warm sand" Sans breaths, trying not to show how his heat started early. The wind was no doubt diluting the smell but Sans is sure that Blue can smell at least a little of the sweet scent of his heat. It takes all of Sans' willpower to prevent the powdery blue magic from collecting on his joints and face. That would be sure to make his heated state obvious to his mate. Sans smiles gently as he gazes at Blue, the other skeleton always looking amazing. He felt his soul poles in love and affection as the other returned his gaze.  
Blue looked concerned down at his Mate, stepping closer and flopping down onto the towel next to Sans. "It sure is. The water is nice and cold." Sitting close to Sans he can smell the scent better, a familiar sweet smell. His mouth started to water, tongue materializing as his body reacted to the scent. Sans' heat had come. Blue leaned closer to his mate, unconsciously sniffing at the neck that was a source of the scent, purring happily, as his Soul pulsed in returned Love and desire.  
Sans blushed deeply as his mate sniffed deeply at his neck, no doubt in his mind Blue knew about his heat now. When Blue started purring happily Sans' control over his magic failed, joints coloring a powdery blue and blush deepening. Sans could feel his soul pulse in love and desire at his mates’ mouth so close to his sensitive neck. Sans panted lightly, glancing at the chair as Blue continued to breathe in the scent of Sans' heat, magic pooling in his pelvis not yet formed.  
Blue knew they were in public but the heat scent was demanding. Unless Sans wanted to teleport them back home, they were stuck at the beach. there were not many other people here, and most were a distance away. Seeing the pearly white bones flush blue he could not resist, leaning into the neck and licking the sensitive bones before giving a small nip with his fangs. "You smell wonderful, Sansy." His hands had started to roam, moving over the pretty dress to tease as ribs.  
Sans moaned softly as Blues hands started roaming over him, light touches teasing him. "Can we......do it in the chair?" Sans asks breathily as his flush gets deeper and more magic collects in his joints and pelvis. The powdery blue becoming a darker powdery blue. He has tried to teleport them home to find out that his magic wouldn't work in the way it wanted at least not while his heat was affecting him. Every time he tried, his magic sent a pulse of heat straight to his pelvis. It was taking a lot of concentration for him not to let his genetalia form.  
Blue could smell the heat spiking every time Sana tried to use his magic. He nibbled over the tantalizing collarbone, hands roaming down to the hips. "Naughty Sansy. Anyone could see us." With a grin he stands up holding Sans in his arms, moving to the chair and sitting down with Sans in his lap. The dressed flared around them, covering their pelvises. Blues own magic had started to pool, body priming to satisfy his mates heat.  
Sans panted softly as Blue pulled him into his lap, his sensitive pelvis brushing against Blues own. His magic conjuring a dripping pussy with a soft pop as Blue nibbles his collarbone. Sans guides Blues hands underneath his dress pressing his mates’ phalanges to his sensitive sex. "Gods please Blue, ravage me I don't care who sees." Sans whispers into the side of Blues skull. It was a pretty empty beach the only ones other than them there adult humans at least a few hundred feet away.  
Blue moaned softly at how needy Sans had become, allowing his hand to be drawn underneath the dress and against wet lips. "Oh Stars Sansy, your so wet already." He rubbed teasingly at the clit before plunging two of his phalanges into the wet cunt. He let his own magic snap into a hard girthy length, trapped in his shorts, before drawing sans' hand down to his lap. conveniently the swim shorts he was wearing had a velcro flap in the front and he opened it to let his hard length come through. "Why don’t you show me just how much you want this?"  
Sans inched forward, the hard length pressing against his wet folds. Using Blues shoulders as leverage, Sans lifted himself just high enough to be hovering over the girthy member. Taking a minute to adjust himself Sans slowly lowers himself onto Blues large member, moaning softly as its girth slowly spread his dripping cunt wide open. "S-stars Blue.....so deep..." Sans moans out as quietly as he can manage, leaning into his mates’ chest. His pussy was already clenching and quivering around the large member impaling him so deeply.  
Blue whined when the slick lips rubbed over his hard length, hands moving away from the dripping hole and steadying Sans pelvis as he raises up, finds his tip, then starts lowering onto him. "Oh stars Sansy! you’re so hot." The pace was slow, stretching out the heat slick channel without hurting Sans. One fully inside Blue dropped his feet to the ground on either side of the chair, spreading Sans' legs with them, then starting rocking upwards without moving the skirt hiding their activates. He could hear the people on the beach with them, children yelling in the water and adults murmuring conversation. Just the fact that he was servicing his Mates heat where everyone could spot them and know sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, his hips jolting up in a quick pace. "I can't believe your letting me fuck you where anyone could see. Where everyone can know that your mine."  
Sans keened low and deep as Blue started thrusting his hips upward. His legs spreading as Blue had spread his own. Sans rocked back into his mates pulsing erection slowly, not wanting to draw attention to what they were doing in public. The thrill of being possibly caught making the slow pace all the more exciting as his lips quivered around the large girth spreading him wide. Despite the slow pace Sans could feel the first of many orgasms quickly approaching. "Stars ah so.....much" Sans moans unable to stop it this time as Blues thrusts keep going deeper and harder despite the slow pace.  
Blue brought his hands up out of the skirt, running his fingers over spine and ribs, while he leaned in for a kiss. He continues the slow grind, making sure his slow thrusts his hard and deep, pressing into the very back of the drenched pussy. The pace was definitely not enough to send him over but Blue did not mind. Sans could cum on his cock as many times as he liked. "That’s it Sansy, cum around my cock. Drench us both in your magic." He nips along bone with his tiny fangs, hugging Sans close so they just looked like they were making out to the public around them.  
Sans kissed Blue deeply, panting through the kiss as the two of them intertwined their tongues. "A-so c-close......Blue" Sans moans through their kiss, trying not to cry out at the slow pace that was driving him insane. If he did not get in control of his magic soon so he could get pounded into like he wanted he was going to lose it.  
Blue just grinned and kissed his mate again, teasing the bones and gripping the hips. He lifted Sans up just a few inches and, which his leverage, pounded up into the pussy as fast and as hard as he could, hoping to bring Sans over into his first Orgasm. The skit hid most of his movements since he was holding Sans in place. "Cum for me Sans." Hopefully, once the edge had been taken off, Sans could bring them somewhere a bit more private so Blue could take his mate apart without drawing attention.  
Sans orgasm rushed over him, leaving him breathless as he leaned into Blues chest. Magical release dripping out from around the member spreading him wide. Managing to focus enough magic to teleport, Sans focused on the thought of somewhere secluded and secure. He wanted his mate to ravage him, defile him in such a way that would leave him unable to walk. With a soft pop, the two lovers and all their stuff disappeared. The other beach goers not noticing the sudden lack of a certain skeleton couple.  
Blue whined at the squeezing around his cock, hips grinding into the wet heat. It felt fantastic but he needed a little bit more. He needed to bend Sans over and really wreck his mate. The heat was starting to affect him too, making his erection last longer to satisfy Sans. He holds the small skeleton close as he feels the buildup of magic, giving the smooth skull a kiss as they disappeared. Hopefully, they would not be missed for a few days until the Heat was out of Sans' system.  
When the teleport ended, Sans had already dropped off their beach gear. The two lovers landed in their bedroom, teleporting right over the bed. The landing caused Blues member that is still buried deep in Sans' conjured cunt to sharply bury itself even deeper. Sans arched as the rather rough thrust brought him to a second orgasm, gasping and panting. His eye lights hazy blue hearts as Sans tries to regain any semblance of bearings, his inner walls clenching hard around Blues girth.  
Blue grinned as the teleport ended up in their bedroom. He yelped as the landing caused a second orgasm to ripple around his hard shaft. He was still hugging Sans close and, using leverage while Sans was distracted, he flipped them over so sans was on his back. Blue quickly shoves the dress up and over sans' hips, getting the material out of the way, then gripped the blue skeleton's femurs and spread the legs wide. Blue magic was coated all over the both of them, making the pussy sopping wet. "Ready Sansy? I'm going to wreck this cunt." Groaning softly, Blue starts a quick pace, chasing his orgasm into the back of the dripping hole.  
Sans moans softly as his mate flips him onto his back, the motion rubbing against his sensitive folds. His stomach already formed with magical release inside swirling around. His soft moans quickly escalate into loud breathy moans and high pitches keening as Blue ravages his obscenely dripping cunt, over sensitivity making the pleasure all the more intense. "Ahhhnnn B-blue! F-fuck!" Sans manages through his moans, wrapping his legs around his mates’ middle pulling him in further. "I-inside! All of it inside!" Sans moans out, eye lights rolling back into his eye sockets. His face lax in bliss, conjured tongue hanging out drooling at the intense sensations of pleasure causing his soul to manifest with a soft pop. The manifested soul dripping already with magic release as it hovers over Sans' chest cavity.  
Blue would not have been able to stop even if Sans asked him to. He was close, pounding deep into the ecto flesh, biting into Sans' collar bone as he releases deep inside. His sky blue magic is instantly lost in the swirl of navy blue. Blue slows and stops with his cock buried in the cunt, panting softly to catch his stamina. It would be a marathon to pleasure Sans ad he did not want to tire out too early. A little more coherent he notices the released soul. Grinning he leans down and gives the soul a little lick before releasing his own. The sky blue soul instantly finds its other half and melds together, sharing his love, desire, lust, and satisfaction.  
Sans keens breathlessly as he feels his mate release deep inside him, his magic accepting the magic release greedily. The bite to his collar bone sending him over the edge as he releases once more, panting breathlessly. He notices as Blue stills inside him to catch his breath, taking advantage to catch his as well. His heat was far from over and he wanted to last the whole time. His last heat had Blue fucking him unconscious, the heat prevailing after Sans went under. Sans gasped as Blues wet tongue licked his manifested soul, seeing Blues own soul manifest right next to it. His mates’ soul instantly finds his own and they latch to each other before melding together. The melded souls emitting their love, desire, lust and satisfaction through the bond. Nothing was hidden from the other as the conjoined souls pulsed a steady beat.  
Blue basked in the feeling of their combined emotions, a feedback loop started as they heightened each other’s arousal and love. They fit so perfectly together. He continued to nuzzle and lick along the sternum, drawing back a bit to change position. He moves onto his side and pulls Sans into his chest then thrusts back deep inside from behind. There was less power in this position but Blue liked the intimacy, pressed skull to foot against his mate, lifting one leg to spread the dripping pussy open, then starting a quick shallow pace into the soaked channel. "I love you Sansy. So much."  
Sans whined as Blue licked his sternum before drawing back, his members movement teasing his sensitive folds. "Aaaahn stars blue....." Sans moaned out as Blue changed the position, the change in position more intimate than the last. Blue was pressed into Sans' back, going deeper as Blue lifted his leg, spreading his dripping cunt even wider. "Ah shitt Blue h-harder~" Sans moans loudly at the change, pussy clenching hard around Blues girth as a his orgasm rips through him. "I......hah.....love......nnnng.....y-you t-too Blue" Sans manages through his moans and panting breaths. Almost beyond words as he feels the pleasure from their joined souls and Blues harsh thrusts deep into his conjured sex.  
Blue was so glad it was easy to satisfy Sans to orgasm, trembling at the slick walls grasping him. He was even more thankful for his stamina. A heat was exhausting. Thrusting deep and slow into the trembling cunt he works through the orgasm before picking up the pace again. He was hoping for another orgasm from is mate before another break. "You feel so good Sansy. So tight." His soul floods Sans with love and pleasure, kissing over the back of the skull and neck. His fingers tease along the edges of the dress, undoing the zipper holding it closed and revealing the ribs beneath. The skirt was ruined, covered in their combined fluids beneath them.  
Sans cries out harshly at the added stimulation to his sensitive ribs. The scar from constant genocide runs particularly sensitive as Blues thrusts quickly bringing Sans to another orgasm, vision going white as the part of their combined juices that is not in his belly drippings out of their joined sex. His soul exploded in its own release seconds later, the echoes of intense pleasure affecting them both harshly as Sans turns his head enough to bring his mate into a searing kiss. Sans growls deeply at the feeling of being filled again, conjured stomach straining to hold the amount of magical release being pumped inside of it causing a slight stinging pleasure to ripple through their bond and Sans' trembling body.  
Blue eagerly spills into the clenching walls again, his sky blue magic eagerly accepted in the growing stomach. his arms had wrapped around his mate under the opened dress, pressing them even closer, hands rubbing curiously over the ecto stomach to sooth the sting across their bond. "I've filled you up so nicely." He places loving, slow kisses on Sans, very carefully pulling back to free his length. A gush of fluid followed, ruining the dress even more. "Let's get you free of this. We have a long way to go yet." Blue tenderly undressed his mate, stripping the soiled dress off the body, hands teasing over every exposed bone. His own shorts followed quickly, leaving no barriers between them.  
Sans moaned softly as Blue soothed the pleasant ache in his strained ecto stomach, keening loudly as Blue pulled out. Hot release dripped from his quivering pussy as his mate helped undress him, the dress would definitely need to be sent to be cleaned. Sans shuddered at the promise of more delicious pleasure from his mate as Blue stripped off his swim trunks, his girthy member bouncing as it was released from the trunks. Sans salivated at the sight on Blues member twitching in the colder air of the bedroom. Maneuvering himself so that his swollen ecto belly was not pressed to hard against the bed, Sans leaned over and took the whole of Blues pulsing sex into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of his mates’ juices, deep throating Blue to the hilt.  
Blue had been prepared to spread Sans back out and continue satiating the Heat, but got completely blindsided by his mate leaning over and swallowing his length. "Oh fuck Sans!" His length was still tender, having been using the break to get rid of their clothing to be ready to service Sans into a few more orgasms, making his body twitch at the sudden moaning tight throat around him. He keened and curled around the smooth skull, trying to focus. Reaching down, glad that they were both pretty much at the same height while he was kneeling, he started teasing the neglected clit in the soaked folds. He definitely would not last long enough if Sans wasted his erections on blow jobs, not that the blowjob was not fantastic.  
Sans continues to suck Blues member, lightly nipping with his fangs drinking up his mates’ magic. He wanted to taste it, needed to drink up the magical essence that spilled forth from the girth member. Swallowing around the member, Sans continues to lap at the magic dribbling from the tip. Gods he could not get enough. Sans tensed as Blues phalanges teased his clit, lurching forward taking his mates member even further. Sans' heat demanded him drink from Blues engorged member, the burning need to swallow his mates seed spurning him to give his mate the best blow job. Sans wraps his hands around Blues pelvis, using the leverage to thrust his mates’ member harder into his mouth sucking hard.  
Blue watched in fascination as Sans lost himself in sucking his cock, the dripping tip feeding the frenzy for magic he could feel across the bond. He plays with the clit, spurning on his mate, moaning and nuzzling into whatever he could reach. After two orgasms his third release was slow coming, body sensitive to pleasure. His hips pump into the sucking, swallowing heat around him, affected by the need transferred through their souls. "Oh stars Sansy. You look so needy, so beautiful. You can’t get enough of my cock, can you?" He could feel his orgasm slowly cresting, Sans literally sucking the magic out of him with a harsh groan.  
Sans suckled in Blues member as his hands roamed every bone he could reach. With a soft pop blue dripping with magic they immediately set to work, reaching the bones that his hands could not. The tentacles cradled his mates’ bones, caressing them as he sucked Blues member. The taste of Blues magic and the feeling of Blues member pulsing deep in his mouth spurning him to keep sucking as he let his fangs nip at it.  
Blue shivered and twitched under the tentacles and persistent mouth of his mate. His body was way past over stimulated, clinging to the other as he tried to focus. Panting harshly, he moves his hand down and plunges three fingers inside the sopping pussy, trying to give Sans enough pleasure to head off this spike of the heat. "Oh stars..o-oh fuck.. Sans, so much.." Blue could not move much with the tentacles in his bones, at the complete mercy of his mates’ wishes.  
Sans moaned around Blues member as Blue fingered him roughly sending vibrations all the way up his mates spine. He could feel himself getting close, exhaustion creeping up on his heat addled mind as he rode Blues fingers to completion, dripping all over the hand buried inside his cunt.  
Blue tried to keep it together long enough to satisfy Sans, groaning as another orgasm is ripped from his cock. Even his stamina is not endless and sheer relief floods him when Sans cums around his fingers. He gingerly pulls them out and backs his cock away from that greedy mouth. almost instantly the magic dissipates, his reserves running low. Hopefully, the heat would abate for a few minutes so Blue could catch his breath, panting and leaning against his mate. "I'm all out Sans.. you got it all.."  
"I love you so much Blue" sans purrs softly, reaching a hand up to caress Blues cheek. Before Sans can alert his mate of his own state of magic levels, Sans eye lights roll into the back of his eye sockets collapsing boneless into his lovers lap, Sans' heat having taken most of the usually lethargic skeletons energy. Deep breaths ghosted over Blues bones as his mate as Sans slept on heat abated. It would be unknown if Sans' heat was done completely or for now at least until he awoke again.  
Blue grinned tiredly, nuzzling Sans' cheek. "Love you too, Sansy." He quickly catches Sans as the skeleton goes unconscious. Blue was not worried, it happens during heat. Humming happily he positions Sans to be comfortable until he regain consciousness. Smiling softly he rubs over the full ecto stomach, Sans body working to convert their combined magic. Blue was tired himself but this was a good opportunity to get some things done. Carefully separating their souls he leaves Sans to rest. Stepping out off of the bed he gathers up the soiled clothing and puts it in the hamper. He finds a soft pair of pajamas and heads out to the kitchen. They would need food and hydration, especially if Sans' heat lasted longer than a single day. Humming happily, He informs Alphys of the early heat and arranged for their time off for it. There would be no stress for his Sansy.  
Sans snores softly as Blue lays him down, leaning into his mates touch as Blue rubs his phalanges over his swollen belly. Right after Blue leaves the room, a soft glow begins collecting in Sans' stomach. The glow collects in the middle, forming a tiny blue souling. As if sensing the tiny soul even asleep, Sans curls around the tiny soul protectively. His phalanges tracing over the soul in his sleep as the unborn soul pulses in joy at their mothers affections.  
Blue eventually makes his way back to the bedroom, arms full of snacks. Humming softly he places his supplies on the desk before turning to Sans. Finding his mate still asleep he grins, moving to the bed to cuddle a bit, when he spots the Ecto stomach. Usually the magic would have been assimilated by now and recycled, ready to fuel the next round of heat. Worried a bit, He moves to Sans and gently moved his hands away from the stomach to inspect it. Blue gasps and squeals when he sees the tiny blue soul sitting in the ecto flesh. His own soul pulses, getting a familiar ping back. The small blue souling was definitely half of him. His first instinct was to scoop him mate up and snuggle him in excitement. He was going to be a Dad! his second instinct was to freak out because, holy shit He was going to be a Dad! A few breaths to processes and he was fishing out his phone, dialing the first number in his contacts. "PAPPY! I AM GOING TO BE A DAD! WHAT DO I DO???!!"

{fin}


End file.
